


little earthquakes

by SunshineBomb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 90s seongjoong needed to happen so here i am, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hongjoong uses they/them pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's the 90s, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Rated T for language, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically they just listen to little earthquakes, hongjoong has too many instruments, hongjoong is a lil bit dramatic, seonghwa works at a blockbuster lol, seongjoong, soft kiddos in love, that's it that's the fic, the others are just mentioned, tori amos - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Hongjoong introduces Seonghwa to one of the best records of all time.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	little earthquakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! it's been a hot minute, but here's yet another seongjoong fic centered around a song lol
> 
> the song is little earthquakes by tori amos (and china by tori amos is also mentioned a bit)
> 
> hope y'all enjoy this lil floof piece :)

The apartment was a mess, but it was home. Shoes were cluttered in a pile by the door, and most of the jackets that were supposed to be hung up on the coat rack had somehow ended up on the floor instead. The living room wasn’t much better, most available spaces taken up by loose sheets of paper with lyrics or chords scrawled all over them. There was a small stack of guitar and bass amps in the corner, right next to the TV, alongside a bass guitar and (at least) three other guitars. Stacks of books served as side tables, due to the only bookshelf being taken up by an extensive vinyl collection and the record player and its speakers. The furniture was horrendously mismatched, most of it either found discarded on the side of the road, or hidden in corners of thrift shops. So, all in all, the apartment was an absolute wreck, but it was a perfect wreck, and neither Seonghwa nor Hongjoong would have it any other way. 

It’s a normal, boring Tuesday in the fall of 1996 when Seonghwa comes home to a new addition to the chaos. Upon returning home from work, he opens the door to see Hongjoong, as per usual, but this time, they’re seated at a piano that he’s certain wasn’t there in the morning. Their small fingers are flying across the keyboard as they try to play along with whatever song is playing from the record player, pausing occasionally to write something down in the notebook propped up on the piano’s music stand. They seem oblivious to Seonghwa’s arrival, not making any indication that they hear the door open. 

“When did you get a fucking piano?” Is the first thing he says. This gets Hongjoong’s attention, causing them to jump a bit in surprise, but then they quickly relax, smiling and extending their arms to show off the newest addition to their instrument collection.

“Do you like it? The school Mingi works at was getting rid of it because they’re getting a new one for the music program, and he asked if I wanted it. So obviously, I said yes, and Jongho and Yeosang helped move it in!” They look so happy, Seonghwa can’t bring himself to express his concern regarding his partner’s impulsive decision to get a piano, of all instruments. 

“Yeah, it’s nice. I’m glad you finally got your hands on a piano, I know you’ve been wanting one,” he smiles, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket up. “Have you eaten today?” He already knows the answer, but he likes to keep up the habit of asking. As expected, he doesn’t get a response at first, so he makes his way to the kitchen to make them both dinner. 

“I… I guess I kinda just got caught up in the piano, I forgot,” they admit sheepishly. 

“That’s okay, I kinda figured,” he calls. “Could you maybe pick up a little bit while I make dinner? It’s starting to get super messy again.” He peeks into the living room to see Hongjoong already up and moving, picking up all their papers and organising them into a neat (ish) pile on top of the piano. 

“Can I turn up the music?” They ask, poking their head into the kitchen. Seonghwa nods as he continues around the kitchen, looking for what he needs. Excitedly, they skip away, and soon, the music grows louder, accompanied by Hongjoong’s singing. Seonghwa notes how well their voice blends with the singer’s, both voices rather high, Hongjoong’s a bit more nasally, but nonetheless enchanting to listen to alongside the high, lilting sound of the voice playing from the speakers. As he goes through the motions of preparing dinner, he lets himself get lost in the music that fills the apartment. 

It’s a piano-led track, the singer’s voice floating above it all, an ethereal sound only amplified by the gentle piano and strings, as well as Hongjoong singing along. The lyrics seem a bit nonsensical, in a way. It sounds like a love song, the singer yearning to be with someone who seems worlds away, but upon listening closer, she’s singing about China, and how much she misses the country, all the while making it sound like she’s missing her lover. He can’t deny it though, it’s a beautiful song, and he could listen to it for ages. He knows he’s heard it before, this record is definitely one of Hongjoong’s favourites to play, but he’s never paid this much attention to it, never noticed how hauntingly beautiful it is. 

He finishes making dinner as quickly as he can, so Hongjoong can finally get something in their system after an entire day of not eating anything (as they tend to forget that food is something they need to survive). He doesn’t want to call them over the music, though, so he steps out into the living room to tell them dinner is ready. He expects to see them still cleaning, or laying on the couch, just listening to the music, but instead he finds them in the middle of the living room, swaying along to the song, their eyes closed. He stands and watches them for a moment, watches how their fingers tap out the melody in the air, how their floor-length, floral skirt swishes around their legs, how their face looks completely serene and peaceful, ignoring everything outside of the song. After a minute, he approaches them, looping his arms around their waist and holding them in a gentle back hug as he lets them sway them together in time with the music. 

This one is a bit more dramatic-sounding than the others, chant-like vocals providing the bass in the background. The harmonies are more prominent, more noticeable, it has more of a fantastical sound to it. Seonghwa finds himself liking this one more than the others, and he can tell that this is one of Hongjoong’s favourites as well. 

“It’s Tori Amos, by the way,” they break the silence between them. “I knew you were gonna ask. The song is ‘Little Earthquakes.’” Seonghwa hums in response, resting his chin on their shoulder. 

“I like it a lot. Reminds me of you,”

“Why?”

“Well, for one thing, I’ve only ever heard you play it, so all my memories of this song involve you. And, secondly, it’s kinda dramatic, like a certain someone I know…” He giggles as Hongjoong smacks his arm.

“I am not _dramatic_ ,” they huff. “Just because I’m an _artiste_ \--”

“Hm, see, the fact that you just referred to yourself as an ‘artiste’ definitely screams dramatic behaviour,” he laughs as they break out of his hold and stomp off towards the kitchen.

“Fuck you, I’m eating without you,” they call. Rolling his eyes, Seonghwa follows after them. 

“Babe, I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean it in a mean way, right?” He leans up against the counter, next to Hongjoong as they scoop pasta onto their plate. They pointedly ignore him, continuing to get their dinner as if he’s not in the room. “Joong, come on, I’m sorry.” He pouts this time, but still gets no response. “What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Well,” they start, finally deciding to acknowledge Seonghwa’s presence. “A kiss surely wouldn’t hurt.” They turn to him, smirking. 

“Well, if that’s all it takes,” he leans in, pressing his lips against Hongjoong’s for a quick peck, before pulling back for a moment and leaning in for a few more, smiling when they chase after his lips, eyes still closed. 

“Come on, love, let’s eat before the food gets cold,” he stands up straight and begins dishing out his own food, while Hongjoong still stands in the kitchen, waiting for him. After a moment, they set down their plate on the counter and rush over to him, throwing their arms around him and burying their face in his shoulder. 

“Woah there, are you okay?” His arms instinctively come up to return the embrace.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” they mumble, lifting their head to look up at him. “Just wanted you to know I wasn’t actually mad.” Sighing in relief, Seonghwa presses a kiss to their forehead.

“I know,” he says. “Thank you for telling me, though.” They finally pull apart, picking up their food and heading to the table. 

Dinner is relatively quiet, as the record had stopped a while ago, leaving them both in relative silence, broken only when Seonghwa piped up to ask about Hongjoong’s day. Aside from getting the piano from Mingi, they hadn’t done much, just some songwriting and general messing around on the piano. They did go record shopping for a bit with Yeosang and Jongho on the way to pick it up, but they didn’t end up getting anything. In turn, they ask about Seonghwa’s day. Like Hongjoong, he didn’t do much, working at a Blockbuster wasn’t super eventful, even less so during the opening shift on a weekday. Although, he recounts to Hongjoong the rather humorous incident of a kid no older than five trying to rent “Pulp Fiction” using three pennies, a bubblegum wrapper, and a Hot Wheels Corvette. While he tried explaining to the kid that “Pulp Fiction” was a grown up movie (without much success), he just ended up giving the kid a lollipop from the jar behind the counter instead. 

After washing the dishes and putting the leftovers in the fridge, they return to the living room, ready to cuddle on the couch and watch a movie, as per their usual nightly routine. However, Seonghwa pauses, turning to the record player, then back to Hongjoong.

“Could you play ‘Little Earthquakes’ again?” He asks. They nod, heading to the player and setting the needle down right where the song starts. He pulls them to him by their hand, spinning them into a hug and collapsing back onto the couch. Hongjoong’s giggling against Seonghwa’s chest as they both adjust themselves into a more comfortable position.

“May I ask what this is all about?” They ask as they lift their head to meet Seonghwa’s gaze. He brings a hand up, brushing their hair out of their face, tucking the longer strands behind their ear. 

“Just wanted to listen to the song again, that’s all,” he says. “If that’s okay with you.” They roll their eyes, smacking his chest lightly before letting their head flop back down.

“That’s fine,” they say, snuggling in closer. “It’s my favourite on the album anyways.” 

“Mine too,” he whispers, holding them closer as he leans his head back, letting the music wash over him again. 

Yes, the apartment is a mess, there are way too many instruments in their already cluttered living room, and his partner is just a tad bit dramatic sometimes, but if he thinks about it, there’s nowhere he’d rather be than here: with his overdramatic sweetheart, listening to music they both enjoy, just sitting with each other. 

He really wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> still can't write endings oh well
> 
> please leave comments and kudos (if you so desire) they always make my day! 
> 
> love y'all!! <3


End file.
